Harry Potter and the Magic Surprises
by orlandobloomjunkie
Summary: Harry hears some unexpected news and learns of surprises, but can he handle them?
1. Changes

**Harry Potter and the ... **

**Chapter 1:**

**Changes**

POP Harry appeared in the kitchen of Hermione's house. The room was bright and cheery like Hermione seemed to be. There were different colored vases with numerous sunflowers sitting on shelves, tables, and countertops. Apparently she had charmed the room to change with her moods like the Great Hall.

"There you are Harry! Hello! How are you these days?" asked a cheerful Hermione.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just finished my Auror's training last week. Graduation is in two weeks. I hope you can come," replied Harry.

"Well you know Viktor will be playing Quidditch in Berlin the, but I wouldn't miss it for the world!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Thanks. Is Ron here yet? I talked to him earlier and he said he was coming by Muggle car."

"No Harry, but do you mind helping me bring this food out to Viktor to grill?"

"Of course not. Oh and do you know if Ginny will be able to make it? I know she's been busy at school and all," asked Harry.

"Oh Ginny and Draco should be apparating any moment," said Hermione.

"I don't know why we had to travel by Muggle car. Why can't you just ask directions, Ron?!" asked an irritated Cho Chang.

"I said I can figure out how to get to Hermione's house on my own!" said Ron. "And besides, I thought driving there would be fun. The twins and I used to do it all the time."

"Just stop by that coffee house and-"

"Aah, found it! I told you I didn't need to ask directions. Now, to change the subject, how should we break the news to everyone, especially Harry?" Ron said, looking worried.

"Ron, we've talked about this. I know Harry's your best friend, but he'll just have to get over it. Oh look, that must be her house!" exclaimed Cho.

Ron parked the blue vintage car in front of a quaint white house with multi-colored flowers planted everywhere. They were charmed to change color everywhere few minutes. Outside hung the Bulgarian flag. Cho and Ron walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Ron was enveloped in hugs from Hermione and Harry. Everyone was so busy talking that they didn't notice Cho standing in the doorway. Ron glanced back.

"Oh, ahem, everyone, everyone this is-"

"Cho Chang" whispered an astonished Harry. He couldn't believe his eyes. His only girlfriend at Hogwarts was standing two feet away from him. He was speechless.

"Wh-what are you doing here Cho?" sputtered Harry.

"Uh, she's with me, Harry," said Ron, "and we have some news. Cho and I are-"

POP POP Ginny and Draco Malfoy apparated into the busy kitchen.

"You two are what, Ron? Come on man, spit it out!" burst in Harry.

"Well, Cho and I are engaged Harry. Surprise." Ron was blushing the color of his hair and Cho was smiling sweetly as she hugged Ron.

Everyone else's mouths dropped open in astonishment. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Well, congratulations to you both! I'll get the camera and Viktor." said Hermione as she looked back at Harry. Harry looked stunned, sad, betrayed, and weirded-out all at the same time. Oh great, muttered Hermione as she rushed off to get the camera and tell Viktor to come inside. Then Ginny walked up and gave her congratulations to her brother and Cho. She elbowed Draco in the stomach to do the same. There was an awkward pause as everyone looked at Harry and waited for his response.

"Oh, umm, well congratulations Cho, Ron," said Harry as he tried to conceal his sadness and jealousy. Ron winced as Harry patted him, well let's just say not-so-nicely on the shoulder.

"Picture time," said Hermione. She had pulled a tall, dark Viktor Krum inside. "Everyone get together – oh you too honey - and say 'Merlin's Beard'!"

"Merlin's Beard!" said the group. It was an awkward picture. Cho was smiling happily in the center, Ron looked worried, Harry looked oblivious, Ginny looked concerned, Draco looked amused, and Viktor, well, he just looked confused. Hermione, trying very hard to lighten the mood, said, "Ginny, Cho, why don't you two help me in the kitchen while Ron, Draco, and Harry go outside and help Viktor attempt to use the grill." The boys headed outside and the girls stayed inside to help Hermione.

"So Cho, Ron never told any of us that you two were even dating. How did you end up engaged?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, Ron and I met again at the National Quidditch League Annual Meeting in March. I mean, I had only known him because, well, you know, when Harry and I were together. But, at the meeting we really started talking. I first saw Ron trying to turn his water into Butterbeer! I knew it was Ron because of his red hair! He was just so cute I couldn't help walking over to him. I was laughing my heart out, and then we just started talking," said Cho.

"Aww, how sweet! How long have you tow lovebirds been engaged?" inquired Hermione.

"Only about two months. Enough about me, though. How's married life been treating you two?" replied Cho.

Ginny had surprisingly married into the Weasley's arch-rival family, the Malfoys. Hermione had also gotten married to Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

"Well, Draco's father, Lucious, still seems to hate me, but his mother's warming up to me," said Ginny, "but our parents relatively loathe each other. I mean, it _has_ been two years already and we have children now. They'll just have to accept the fact that we love each other. And because we have children, Hogwarts lets us apparate back home every night."

"Is it just me, or did that story seem kind of like a famous Muggle story I've read? Something like Romeo and Judy?" Ginny and Cho looked puzzled. "Oh, maybe not, just forget that. So what were you saying?" said Hermione.

"Well I was just saying that I didn't know Ginny and Draco worked at Hogwarts. How exciting! What are your positions?" asked Cho.

"Draco has been the new potions master ever since Snape had that one nasty potion blow up in his face and he's been in St. Mungo's forever now. But, I told Drakie to go easy on the students. As for me, I'm the flying master." replied Ginny.

"So much has happened since we were together at Hogwarts. What about your life Hermione?" asked Cho.

"Well I'm sure Ron has told you that I married Viktor just last year and you know him because of Quidditch. What team are you playing on now, Cho?" said Hermione.

Cho answered, "Ron and I were both picked for the Genovian National Team. We should be starting this fall. Maybe we'll even play against Viktor sometime. I'll be the new Seeker and Ron'll be the new Keeper. As for the wedding, we were thinking mid-October. We know we're definitely having this reception at the Three Broomsticks Pub. So, what else are you doing this summer Hermione?"

"Oh, well, that's why all of you are here. I wanted to tell you all in person. I'll get the boys." said Hermione mysteriously.

Outside, the boys were talking. "So Potter, you had the girl, but you let Weasley here take her right from under you! Ha ha! Bet ya never thought that your best friend would stab you in the back, did ya?" sneered Draco.

"Malfoy, butt out before I hurt you," said Ron, clenching his fists.

"Oh and what would a Weasley like you do to me? If you so much as point your wand at me I would send you home crying to your mama before you could so much as utter a spell," egged Draco.

"I've always wondered what my sister sees in you. Why did she have to go and marry you? For the longest time Ginny was in love with Harry. What'dja do, put her under a spell or something?" Ron shot back. Harry blushed. He watching his ex-best friend battle with his arch-enemy. Ron actually seemed to be holding his own.

"No! I can't help that she wanted to marry into a rich family, Weasley. She's obviously been traumatized by the fact that her family has always been poor. I guess it was time for a change," shouted Draco.

"Oh leave Ginny out of this!" yelled Harry. "I don't think Ginny married you just to be rich Malfoy, although I don't understand why she did otherwise. But she's not part of this conversation, so just stop!"

"Sad little Potter is just jealous that two girls were stolen right from under him!" replied Draco. Now Ron was the one to blush.

"Alright, alright. That's good enough Malfoy. I'm sure one of the girls will be coming out pretty soon to check on us. Let's just end this now and try to act somewhat happy." said Ron.

Meanwhile, Viktor was still trying to start the grill Muggle-style. Harry noticed and muttered, "I guess Hermione didn't marry him for brains, now did she?"

Hermione had apparently decided to make dinner herself and had stepped outside and called the boys in for dinner. They gladly trudged in.

* * *

(Later that evening)

"You're _what_ again Hermione?" wondered Ron.

"The Ministress of Magic, Ron. I told you, Cornelius Fudge is retiring this year and they've just elected me. According to Ministry of Magic: A History, I am going to be the first female Minister the Ministry's ever had. Oh you should have seen Lucious Malfoy's face when he heard the news! – No offense Draco – But, imagine how much I could change for the better with that kind of power!" exclaimed Hermione. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, sipping Butterbeer.

"Please tell me you're not going to start a new campaign for S.P.E.W. again are you?" joked Ron. Ginny and Ron laughed, but Harry didn't seem to be in the joking mood. He had been very quiet all night, contemplating how Ron could betray their friendship so easily, just for a stupid girl. Didn't he know that Harry had felt so crushed when Cho broke up with him? How could he be so inconsiderate as to bring Cho back into their lives, his life? Harry looked over at Ron and Cho, they seemed so happy. But did Cho seem happier with Ron that she did when she and Harry were together? Harry thought back to their breakup.


	2. Reflections

Chapter 2:

Reflections

Harry and Cho had been dating since the end of 5th year. It was now the beginning of 7th year. The whole school had been talking about their relationship. The most popular boy in school was dating the most beautiful girl in school. It seemed to be the perfect match. Harry had suspected that Ginny still had feelings for him in the beginning of his and Cho's relationship, but eventually she had moved on the Draco.

Harry and Cho used to sit out on sunny days by the lake and talk for hours. Harry didn't think anything was wrong, that is, until Cho started to become distant. Suddenly she didn't have time for Harry and she always had to be somewhere else. Now that he thought about it, could it be that Cho was sneaking off to be with Ron? Harry didn't know, but then he thought about their breakup. Cho had come to see Harry, who was sitting out by the lake. Se even brought him some Cauldron Cakes from the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Harry. How have you been doing? Listen, I was thinking about you today. So, I came down to see you," said Cho, smiling.

"Cho can I ask you a question?" asked Harry, cutting to the chase.

"Of course Harry," replied Cho.

"Well, why have you seemed so distant lately? It's almost as if you've been avoiding me. Why is that?"

"Harry, I've just been really busy lately. You know we do have N.E.W.T.S. this year. And all of my classes seem to be getting harder and harder. I've thought about this a lot. It was a very hard decision, and I've decided to, well, break things off easily. Harry, I think you and I had great times together, but I also think it's time for us to move on. To tell you the truth, I've been feeling a lot of pressure lately."

"But we haven't seen each other for so long. How can you feel pressured? I mean, do you think I've been suffocating you, or what?"

"No, no Harry. You've been great. It's just that, I've felt pressure to live up to people's standards. They all think that we are this perfect couple, but in reality, we're not. It seems that everyone expects us to be happy all day long and that we should always be together. So Harry, it's truly not you, it's me. I just think we need to take a break, maybe see other people. Harry? What do you think?"

"Well, Cho, I thought that things were going great with us, but obviously they're not. I was going to try and salvage our relationship, but since you feel so strongly about this, I think it's only best if we break this up, like you said." said a gloomy Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I knew you would be mature about this. That's what I really respect about you. Well, I have to go now. See you in class later?" said Cho.

"Yeah, see you then."

All throughout their 7th year, Harry and Cho had been friendly to each other, seeing each other in class, in the Great Hall, and in the hallways. Other than that, they had tried as much as possible to avoid each other. When they did see each other around school, they always seemed to talk about the weather and other everyday things. They didn't dare touch the subject of their breakup.

And so they were until graduation, when Harry and Cho went their separate ways. Now they were all 19, except Ginny, who was only 18.

Ginny and Draco had started dating soon after she graduated. They had both started working at Hogwarts, she as the Flying Master, and he as the Potions Master. As it turns out, Draco had had a crush on Ginny since he was in his 5th year. After they both graduated, it didn't take long for them to decide to get married. They had married in the fall after her graduation, and then started teaching. They had twins, two boys, named Everett and Landon. Everett was older by 4 minutes. Although they both looked identical to Draco, Everett seemed to have the characteristics of his father, whereas Landon had the characteristics of his mother. Now they were only 7 months old, and a handful. Of course Mrs. Weasley had been babysitting them during the school days, but Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, had not been very helpful in raising the boys. Ginny had appointed Harry and Hermione as the boys' godparents, and they came to see them on a regular basis.

After graduation, Hermione had almost immediately started working in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Relations. She helped wizards and witches around the world contact the Ministry, Muggles, and even other wizards and witches. She also worked closely with Cornelius fudge, the Minister of Magic. She scheduled and hosted important events and also headed all of the Ministry's Departments. (Let's just say Percy was a bit peeved.) It was at a Quidditch Meeting about a year after she started working when she saw Viktor Krum again. He was still on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. They had first met when she was in her 4th year at Hogwarts and Viktor's school, Durmstrang, had come for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They had dated for that year and then Viktor had to go back to his school, and the pair was broken up. She thought he had been gone from her life for good, but fate decided otherwise.

Hermione and Viktor started dating soon after they met again. They dated for a while and then they married last spring. Harry thought back to that day.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you! You look so beautiful in that dress! I never thought we would bother be married so soon after school!" said a bubbly Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, I'm glad you could be here with me. Is everyone here? Where are the twins?" asked Hermione.

"They're with Draco. Fred and George are here, with Ron of course. Along with my parents, your parents, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and Hagrid," said Ginny, looking out the window.

"Alright. It's time to go." Hermione walked out the door and down the aisle.

Harry had never thought he had ever seen Hermione look as beautiful as she did that day. She seemed to glow. Viktor was a lucky man. But, Harry couldn't be thinking about that. He and Hermione were best friends.

"Harry? Harry? Hey, Harry, do you want some Butterbeer or Cauldron Cakes?" someone was yelling at Harry. Oh, it was Hermione.

"What?"

"Harry, I've only asked you a zillion times if you wanted any dessert." Hermione said.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, I guess I just dazed out for a sec. oh I don't think I can stay for dessert. Thanks, though. Congratulations on the whole Ministress of Magic thing. We'll talk later, ok?" said Harry as he put on his coat.

"Ok Harry. Well, I'll see you later then." said Hermione, looking puzzled.

"Bye Harry. Are you sure you're ok?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine."

"See you later said Harry." said Ron.

Harry walked into Hermione's living room and apparated back to his house.


	3. Good to be Back

Chapter 3

Good to be Back

Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks Pub talking to Madam Rosmerta when he felt someone watching him from behind. He turned around and looked up into the eyes of Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Nice to see you! Coming for a Butterbeer?" asked Harry.

"No Harry I just made some Screwt Scale Tea. You can come back and try some if you like..." said Hagrid.

"Oh, Hagrid, I almost forgot. I have dinner plans with Hermione and I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite." said Harry, quickly making an excuse, and trying to forget the unpleasant memories of biting into very hard homemade dragon cookies.

"Right then. Well I guess I'll be taking you to Dumbledore now. Come with me, Harry."

"Dumbledore? But what does he want with me?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm not sure right now but he specifically asked me to bring you back to Hogwarts. It seemed important. We should be going."

"Alright. Goodbye Madam Rosmerta. Nice talking to you and thanks for the Butterbeer" said Harry.

"No problem Harry. Come by anytime, you too Hagrid." replied Rosmerta, who was cleaning the bar.

Outside Harry boarded Hagrid's motorcycle. They flew towards Harry's old school. He hadn't seen it since the day he graduated. It looked like the Womping Willow was madly thrashing around because some students were apparently trying to picnic under it. The Forbidden Forest was still dark and gloomy, but from the air it didn't quite look so scary or as big as he remembered. They landed in front of Hagrid's cottage. Boy it's good to be back, thought Harry.

"Hey Harry I just have to grab something in my hut for Dumbledore. Do you mind?" asked Hagrid.

"Not at all Hagrid." said Harry. Hagrid opened the door and Fang shot out and pummeled Harry to the ground. "Nice to see you too Fang!" laughed Harry. Hagrid disappeared inside.

"Ok Harry, let's go." said Hagrid. The pair walked up the hill, past the ... lake, and into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Oy it's Harry Potter! Look Barry! Look over there!" shouted none other than Dennis Creevy himself.

"Hello Dennis. How's Colin?" asked Harry.

"He's great. Right now he's in Transylvania taking pictures of vampires and Transylvanian dragons for the Ministry" said Dennis. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Ya know Dennis, I really don't know, but I do have to go so I'll see you around" said Harry.

Hagrid and Harry climbed the front staircase. They passed by the moving staircases and suits of armor. The people in the pictures started whispering frantically when they saw Harry. They finally reached the top level and stopped in front of a large gargoyle.

"Evil Weevil" announced Hagrid into the statue. Suddenly the gargoyle spun around into the wall and a golden staircase appeared. The two men entered and the staircase began to move. Up and up it wound until it stopped in front of a doorway into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, welcome. Welcome again Mr. Potter. So glad you could make it. Please, have a seat" said a silky voice. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore.

"Professor? What am I doing here?" asked Harry. "Is something wrong?"

"No Harry. I just need to talk to you about something. Hagrid, do you have my package?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh. Right. Here it is sir." answered Hagrid. He handed the headmaster a small, leather package. Dumbledore slipped it into his pocket.

"That will be all Hagrid, thank-you."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll be going now" said Hagrid, looking as if he wanted to stay and hear the news. He soon left and the office was quiet once again.

Dumbledore took a few seconds to begin speaking. "Harry, I have been considering this for some time now. I have also been discussing this with the Ministry. Harry we think that this is the best route and that you are the person for the job."

Harry was trying to concentrate on what the headmaster was saying, but he really wished he would just tell him what was going on. "Professor, may I just ask what you are talking about?"

"Oh sorry Harry, this is just really important. Listen to me, this will be the greatest opportunity of your life. I am handing down the position of headmaster to you, Harry. Both the Ministry and I hope that you will consider this offer and do what you think is right for you. I know you must be shocked, but remember Harry, that I think you are the only one that could fulfill this task in my place," finished Dumbledore.

Harry sat there, stunned. This had been his third surprise in two days. What next?


End file.
